Conventionally, a blanking apparatus in which a blade is provided in a die and a plate is cut into a predetermined shape by pressing the plate using the die is known.
In the blanking apparatus, for example, when the plate has a plurality of shapes to be cut (cutting lines), a blade having the same shape as that of the plurality of cutting lines is provided in the die such that the blanking apparatus cuts the plurality of cutting lines by a single pressing operation.
However, when the cutting lines exist in a wide range of the plate, that is, when the intervals between the cutting lines are large, a size of the entire blanking apparatus may be increased due to an increased size of the die.
As a countermeasure against an increasing the size of the entire blanking apparatus for cutting a plate into a plurality of blank shapes, it is disclosed (refer Patent Document 1) that blades each corresponding to the shape of each blank shape is provided in a press machine such that the blades are spaced apart from each other, and the blades provided in the press machine are configured so as to be displaceable between a cutting position in which the plate is cut and a non-cutting position in which the plate is not cut so that intervals between respective blades are to be narrower than intervals between respective blank shapes, thereby enabling to decrease the size of the entire blanking apparatus (refer to Patent Document 1).
In the apparatus of Patent Document 1, the blades are provided in the press machine in a state in which the respective blades corresponding to the respective blank shapes are spaced apart from each other. In other words, the respective blades provided in the press machine do not intersect with each other. Therefore, a predetermined gap is formed between respective blades. As a result, the size of the entire blanking apparatus might not be sufficiently decreased.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-03-248722